The Fourth Great War
The Fourth Great War was a 40-year long conflict between The Ollieland Galaxy and the forces of The Empire. Out of the four wars that the two sides fought during the 26th, 27th and 28th centuries, The Fourth Great War is remembered as the bloodiest, longest and most horrific conflict in the history of the entire Galaxy. Pre-War 26 years before the start of the war, The Allies and The Empire fought in the infamous Battle of Genosia (also known as The Third Great War.) The battle was so intense, that a truce was declared after just 4 days of war. Since then, both sides had been slowly building up their armies, as both knew another war was inevitable. The ruler of The Empire, The Emperor, officially declared war on The Ollieland Galaxy on the 2nd of April 2674, hell-bent on finally conquering The Galaxy once and for all. The First Battle What is known as "The First Battle" was indeed the first battle of The Fourth Great War, fought on the 25th of April 2674. It is remembered for the sheer loss of life that occur ed. Neither The Allies of The Empire had any idea of the scale of the battle, or that the other side had also been preparing in the past quarter of a century. It is estimated that roughly 750,000 soldiers were killed in the battle, but historians believe that the death count may be even more. A battle wasn't fought again for 3 months, as both sides altered their tactics and prepared their soldiers for what was ahead. The Final Battle Statistics Similarly to the war's first battle, the final battle of the war is simply known as "The Final Battle." Both sides put the entirety of their forces into this battle; it was clear to all that this was the war's last battle, and that only one side would emerge victorious. The Allied Forces had a starship fleet of over 1,000,000 fighter pilots,100 frigates, 2 Star-Frigates and 1 Super-Ship, with Plo Koon and Supreme General Held at the bridge. The Empire also had a fleet of 1,000,000 fighter pilots, as well as 100 star-destroyers, The Excrutionator and The Death Duck. The battle was fought above a small moon, now known as The Victory Moon. On the moon was a shield generator, which The Empire was using to protect The Death Duck from enemy fire. The Allies therefore sent their ground soldiers to destroy the shield so they can attack The Death Duck. On the moon, the allies had 2,000,000 soldiers, 10,000 tanks and 50 aircraft-bombers, which was equally matched with The Empire. First Half & Destruction of The Shield The Battle was fought on the 2nd of September 2714, and began at roughly 1pm. Initially, the two sides sent their forces to attack each other. For most of the battle, they were evenly matched, but at around 3pm, The Empire began taking the advantage. On board The Excrutionator was Grand Moff Trauer, as well as many Admirals and Professor Varg. On board The Death Duck was The Emperor and Lord Konzerne, who were told of events in the battle by Admiral Gratley. At 4:33pm, the 3 allied soldiers managed to get into the shield. They planted a bomb, which destroyed the shield, leaving The Death Duck open for attack. Second Half Once the shield was down, the allied Star-Frigates began firing upon The Death Duck, causing mass destruction and fatalities for The Empire. The Death Duck was, however, being protected by The Excrutionator, which was destroying the allies' frigates and Star-Frigates. At 5:55pm, a pilot for The Empire was shot at, and his DIE-Fighter began spinning out of control, with the shield down, The Excrutionator ''was also defence-less, and the fighter crashed into the bridge, killing all on board, including the Grand Moff and Professor Varg. The bridge then collapsed into ''The Excrutionator, causing it to go completely offline. The gravitational pull of The Death Duck began dragging The Excrutionator ''towards it. ''The Excrutionator then crashed into The Death Duck; erupting in a gargantuan fireball which killed every single person on board, and killed roughly 56,384 people on The Death Duck where The Excrutionator crashed. Climax After the destruction of The Excrutionator, The Emperor appointed Gratley to replace Trauer as Grand Moff. At the same time, allied forces managed to make their when into The Death Duck, and headed for the core, which they could fire at to destroy the entire space-station. Several of The Empire's pilots bbegan pursuing the allies, but were told to return to battle by Gratley. The allies were able to destroy the core, which made The Death Duck begin to explode. The majority of the allies escaped just as The Death Duck exploded, killing all on board and ending the war. Aftermath Immediately after the destruction of The Death Duck, all of The Empire's forces across the galaxy surrendered or fled. On the 3rd of September, Admiral Evershot officially signed the document of surrender, and The Empire collapsed following The Emperor's death. What followed was a 4 weeks celebration across the galaxy. Aftermath of The War After the 4 weeks of celebration ended, the government devised a scheme for members of The Empire to pay for their crimes. All soldiers would receive a fine of £400, all sergeant, corporals and captains would be imprisoned for 4 years, Generals would be imprisoned for life and those with the rank of Admiral or higher would be executed. It wasn't until the mid 2770s that the senate was satisfied it had brought all the Admirals to justice. In the following weeks, the Duckeretists were also found dead, having been assassinated by a Jedi or Sith. Supreme General Held and Prime Minister Proddle were both assassinated by an Empire sympathizer, Robert Dark. Despite the celebrations, the galaxy had suffered terrible loss. 10 years of extreme poverty plagued the galaxy after the war. In 2812, historians and scientists published a report saying that every single human alive in the galaxy today has at least 3 relatives who died in the war, and at least 1 who survived. Category:Events Category:The Empire Category:Ollieland Category:The Fourth Great War Category:Wars Category:Needs Expanding